youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles
A featured article is considered to be one of the highest quality articles on the wiki, voted for and by the members of the community. The article chosen in a democratic method will be regarded as one of the top articles on the Young Justice Wiki, and will be displayed on the main page of the wiki. It will be displayed there for a month, or until another featured article is selected. Criteria for a featured article Article archive * 2011 archive * 2012 archive * 2013 archive # The article must be well written, and done so in a professional manner, and in proper English. #* Grammar should be well used, good punctuation is obligatory. # The article must have a profile image at the top of its' page, or in an infobox. # The article must have no more than five red links. #* Red links make a page look messy, and make the wiki look unorganized. # The article must be categorized, and categorized properly. # It can not have been featured before. Rules for Voting # One vote per person (No multi-account vote). # You must have edited on the Young Justice Wiki at least 10 times to vote. # You must be a registered user with Wikia. # When nominating, you must provide a reason why the article should be featured. Featured articles allowcachedresults = true category = Featured articles ordermethod = categoryadd columns = 4 Featured article discussion Discussion archive * 2011 archive * 2012 archive * 2013 archive December 2016 I think we should revive this. We have plenty of good articles out there, more detailed and illustrated than two years ago. I nominate Vandal Savage, as it balances canon along with CIT and has just the right amount of images. ― Thailog 21:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. It's a great page, nice amount of images. 10:47, December 5, 2016 (UTC) July 2017 We haven't done this in awhile, but the month just started so now's a better time than any, I guess. I nominate Young Justice: Legacy. I completed the "Development" section not too long ago, and Thailog recently added a bunch of visuals, along with quotes and additional sections. It's incredibly robust, and I don't think anyone will deny that it is one of our best articles. --Regular Guy 20:18, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 20:28, July 7, 2017 (UTC) February 2018 Happy New Year! This year, leading up to S3 in the fall, I suggest that the Featured article be actively updated each month. This'll slowly ease us back into the swing of things, I hope. For this month, I am nominating the Young Justice article for Feature status. A no-brainer, really! As with Legacy, this article is among the most robust, and researched, contents in our library. It's another 'real-world' article, but maybe next month, we'll break the pattern. -- 01:38, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Sure. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:57, January 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. ― Thailog 13:01, January 16, 2018 (UTC) March 2018 I guess it's time for a featured episode article. Frankly, every single one of them qualifies for FA, so it's just a matter of going through them until all of them have been featured. I'm nominating "Bloodlines" because: Flash Family. ― Thailog 19:45, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm more in favor of "Disordered", personally. It's a great episode, and the connection to the Fourth World mythology makes it very relevant to the 3rd season. Also, it would be a nice nod to Kirby's 100th birthday last year. -- 20:25, January 30, 2018 (UTC) April 2018 Nominating Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series for this month. -- 03:56, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 09:07, April 5, 2018 (UTC) July 2018 Nominating either "Fireworks" or "Endgame" seems appropriate, right? My vote's for the latter because we haven't featured many Invasion episodes. -- 00:33, July 2, 2018 (UTC) :"Endgame" sounds good. ― Thailog 11:05, July 2, 2018 (UTC) December 2018 I nominate Young Justice (comic) for this month. More awareness for the comics is only a good thing. The article itself is pretty exceptional, too. -- 17:10, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. And Young Justice: Outsiders for January. ― Thailog 11:11, November 24, 2018 (UTC) March 2019 Definitely "Evolution". I'm really proud of how this one turned out, in terms of image quality and placement. It's a fantastic episode, too. -- 00:38, February 24, 2019 (UTC)